The present invention relates to a connector module, that includes internal latch engagement members and comprises a first connector housing that mates with a second connector housing. A positive assurance member is attached to one of the connector housings in a pre-locked mode. The positive assurance member assures that the housings are fully mated, and contacts therein are fully engaged, in an engaged mode, and that the housings are locked together, in a locked mode.
It is occasionally desirable to provide electrical connectors that may be mechanically and electrically connected together but not readily disconnected. For example, the ability to easily disconnect an electrical connector module creates a potential safety hazard in high voltage applications. Such a concern exists in some electrical connections located under the hood of a motor vehicle. One known device to deter separation of electrical connectors involves the use of mating connector housings that are snap fit together, a lock disabler being provided to prevent unsnapping thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,550 is an example of such a device. However, a device of this type may be disconnected, if desired. Other known devices rely upon the use of connector position assurance (CPA) members such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,373. In structures of this type the CPA engages mating connector housings exterior thereof to lock such housings together. Such a CPA is not designed for use with connectors having internal latches that are not exposed to the outside of the connector. However, when internal latches are provided, use of a CPA is desirable to assure that the connector housings and contacts therein are mated, since there typically is no visual indication of such mating. This may be a particular concern in view of the tendency towards smaller connector bodies that house smaller connector contacts that make visual indication less likely. Another concern in view of this tendency is the requirement that such smaller connector bodies meet the same performance requirements as larger conventional embodiments. In order to enhance the performance of such smaller connector bodies, it has been determined that a preferred material is LCP (liquid crystal polymer) or a material having the same characteristics. Hereinafter, the material will be referred to as LCP.
Connector bodies fabricated from this material must satisfy performance requirements of the finished product. The performance characteristics of LCP material must also be taken into consideration. Another concern is that during fabrication of LCP connector housings by, for example, a conventional molding operation, the LCP material presents problems regarding weld line strength and filling characteristics of the material. Further, the flexible yet stiff nature of the LCP material presents concerns regarding the ability to fabricate a practical smaller connector module having a CPA and an internal latch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector module that obviates the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector module having a connector positive assurance member that can only be actuated when the connector module is fully engaged in an engaged mode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector module having a connector positive assurance member that is preinstalled in a pre-locked mode to one of the connector housings of the connector module.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector module having a connector positive assurance member and including a latch engagement member that is hidden from view when fully engaged in an engaged mode.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a connector module fabricated from LCP that meets all of the foregoing objectives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector module that may be fabricated from LCP having the required weld line strength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively small connector module fabricated from LCP and having a CPA that has satisfactory rigidity and resistance characteristics.
This invention achieves these and other objects by providing a connector module comprising a first and second connector housing and a positive assurance member. The first connector housing extends from a first end portion to an opposite second end portion and comprises a lug extending from a first connector housing surface. The second connector housing extends from one end portion to an opposite end portion and comprises a resilient locking tongue. The locking tongues comprises a first tongue portion extending from a fixed end, attached to a second connector housing wall, to a first free end, and a second tongue portion extending from the first free end to an opposite second free end. The second free end comprises an engagement member. The second connector housing is slidably engagable with the first connector housing in the direction of a longitudinal axis to fully engage and disengage the lug and the engagement member in an engaged and disengaged mode, respectively. The resilient locking tongue is structured and arranged such that movement of the first tongue portion towards the longitudinal axis causes movement of the engagement member away from the longitudinal axis, in a disengaged mode, and release of the first tongue portion permits the engagement member to resile towards the longitudinal axis, in an engaged mode. The positive assurance member is movably attached to the second connector housing and is structured and arranged such that in the engaged mode, movement of the positive assurance member in a locking direction positions the positive assurance member in relation to the locking tongue to sufficiently resist the movement of the first tongue portion towards, and the engagement member away from, the longitudinal axis to lock engagement of the lug and the engagement member in a locked mode.